


I'm Sorry, Sir, This is a No-Kiss Zone

by boopinbabbit



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopinbabbit/pseuds/boopinbabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seborga may not be great at fighting, but he is very good at cheating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, Sir, This is a No-Kiss Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little bit of fluff to kick off the season. Here's a little [picture](http://stitcheshatesstairs.tumblr.com/post/104223944239/letting-out-a-mighty-battle-cry-seborga-took-a) to go with it.

"Seborga!" Wy yelled, lifting a hand to point across the feild. "Maneuver K-51!"

"On it!" Seborga called back, vaulting over the top of the fort and barreling headlong into enemy fire. Across the battlefield he could see his target attempting to subdue Sealand, and the redhead put on an extra burst of speed praying that he could reach his comrade in time.

Letting out a mighty battle-cry, Seborga took a flying leap into the air. The enemy turned to give him a confused look that quickly devolved into startled panic as he stumbled back. It was too late though. 

"What the h-!" Molossia yelped as his friend crashed into him, knocking their teeth together in a somewhat painful kiss as they fell to the cold, snow-covered ground.

Gasping for lost breath, Molossia reflexively tightened his arms around the redhead, who had begun to plant a flurry of much softer kisses all over his frozen nose and cheeks. Off in the distance Wy and Kugelmugel could be heard yelling taunts at each other. The brown-haired nation listened to them for a few moments before coming back to himself with a small shriek as he felt Seborga's cold nose burrow under his collar. 

"Ack! N- wha- Fu-cut it out, man!!" Molossia gasped, trying and failing to squirm out from under his friend as he felt the cold snow seeping through his clothes and straight into his skin. "This is a damned war-zone, Seb!! Seriously!"

"Stop fraternizing with the enemy, Moz!" Ladonia yelled, stopping his siege on TRNC to pelt snowballs at the two older nations angrily. The middle-eastern nation took the opportunity to dart back to his team's fort, dragging Sealand along with him.

"He fucking started it!" Molossia yelled back, swiping snow up at his teammate ineffectually. "God dammit, Ladonia! Go attack them not me!"

The smaller nation stuck his tongue out before darting off, and Molossia allowed himself to fall back into the snow with a groan. Seborga's body trembled with laughter (or maybe cold, neither of them were used to this sort of weather) and the brunet allowed a small grin to cross his face, safe in the knowledge that nobody else was around at the moment to witness such a slip.

"Wanna ditch the brats and go get some hot chocolate?" he asked, brushing snow off the top of his friend's hat and felt the other nation begin nodding vigorously.

"Oh god, yes. Please."


End file.
